


Let's Just Say They Recorded Cosmos

by Gadzooks06, moviemind1219



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom something something, Courfeyrac being Courfeyrac, Courfeyrac switches their drinks, Dom Combeferre, Drunk Combeferre, Floor Sex, Fluff, M/M, Multi, cosmos - Freeform, partying at the club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadzooks06/pseuds/Gadzooks06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviemind1219/pseuds/moviemind1219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They continued to make out on the floor, for a good long while, the kisses getting longer and dirtier by the second, when finally Courfeyrac pushed Combeferre off his chest.<br/>“One of these days I will get you so hammered, you will remember how amazing it was.”<br/>“That’s not scientifically possibl-”<br/>Combeferre was shushed by Courf’s finger pressing against his lips. <br/>“Shut up and either continue kissing me or carry me to the bedroom already.”</p><p>Courfeyrac fulfills his promise. Combeferre gets drunk, but he may not remember all of what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Just Say They Recorded Cosmos

“Remind me why you’re just drinking ginger ale and grenadine instead of the full awesome glory of the alcoholic Shirley Temple?” Courfeyrac handed Combeferre his drink as he flopped onto the couch. Combeferre immediately stuck his hands in the curly jungle of hair Courfeyrac kept on top of his head.

“I just don’t really see the point in drinking. It doesn’t have an appealing taste and I can barely remember the things I do while I am drunk.” Ferre took a sip of his drink, the cold plastic of the zoo themed cup chilling his fingers. Courfeyrac grabbed the clicker wedged between Combeferre’s thighs and changed the channel so they could watch Cosmos together.

“I guess I get it. But the buzz you get is great.”

“Maybe for you, now shush, the show is starting.” Ferre kissed the top of Courfeyrac’s head.

“If Neil DeGrasse Tyson hadn’t killed my favorite planet, I would like this show a whole lot more.”

“He did not kill Pluto, he just proved that there were celestial bodies that were bigger than Pluto, and the scientific community said it’s a dwarf planet.”

“Viva la Pluto!” Courfeyrac toasted to the television screen, the lid on his carousel cup keeping the red dye from staining the new carpet.

“Thank Patria I bought these cups.” Combeferre opened the lid on his and grabbed the cherry out, pulling it on the stem with his teeth.

“Want to see a new trick I learned?” Courfeyrac grabbed the stem and popped it in his mouth.

“If you learned how to tie a knot with a cherry stem with your teeth, I-” Combeferre put down his glass and rubbed his face as Courfeyrac pulled the knotted cherry stem from his mouth,“I’m disgustedly turned on right now.” Combeferre purred.

“Are you now?” Courfeyrac impishly grinned, walking his fingers up Combeferre’s arm.

“Yes, and besides, I’m not nearly this much fun when I’m drunk.” Combeferre pounced and pinned Courfeyrac to the cushions, sensually biting at his lip. Courfeyrac growled and rolled them down onto the floor, pushing the coffee table across the new carpet.  

They continued to make out on the floor, for a good long while, the kisses getting longer and dirtier by the second, when finally Courfeyrac pushed Combeferre off his chest.

“One of these days I will get you so hammered, you _will_ remember how amazing it was.”

“That’s not scientifically possibl-”

Combeferre was shushed by Courf’s finger pressing against his lips.

“Shut up and either continue kissing me or carry me to the bedroom already.”

Combeferre chose the latter, getting off of Courf just enough that he could scoop him into his arms. He stood and began walking towards their bedroom.

“Carrying me across the threshold how romantic?” Courfeyrac sang, throwing his hand dramatically against his forehead.

Once they reach their bed, Combeferre throws Courfeyrac down on the bed and jumps on top of him.

“Please remove your shirt or it’s going to get ripped of...by my teeth.”

Courfeyrac made and unintelligible noise and dragged his boyfriend’s face to his, smacking their lips together once more.

“I never liked this shirt anyway,” growled Couf.

Let’s just say they set Cosmos to record for the rest of the evening.

***

“Date Night!” Courfeyrac shouted as he came in from a long day doing whatever made Courfeyrac money. Combeferre looked up from his textbooks and pushed his glasses up onto his nose.

“It’s a tuesday night, I-”

“It’s karaoke night at Ziegler’s and we are going!” Courfeyrac dropped his bag and sat down on Combeferre’s lap.

“This chair is going to collapse.” Ferre gave Courfeyrac a peck on the cheek. Courf hopped off and went into the bathroom to shower.

“You have fifteen minutes before I drag you out by your cute ass sweater.” Courfeyrac turned on the water and jumped in, screeching at the cold temperature. Combeferre rolled his eyes , finished up his chapter notes, and went into the bedroom.

He finished his hair brushing ritual when Courfeyrac strode in, wrapped in a blue-striped towel.

“Have I ever told you that you look particularly yummy with fluffy hair?” Courfeyrac wrapped his arms around Combeferre’s middle.

“Did you seriously just call me yummy?” Combeferre chuckled and put his brush down.

“Yes.” courfeyrac rubbed his wet hair on Ferre’s sweater and quickly got dressed while Combeferre tucked his keys and wallet into his jeans pocket, “Ready to go?” Courfeyrac asked.

“You truly are ridiculous.” Combeferre opened the front door and Courfeyrac slid out into the hall.

“I know, and I invited Enjolras, Grantaire, Jehan, and everyone.”

“So, not really date night?”

“Okay, no. But we’re going to have so much fun.” Courfeyrac squealed as he ran down the stairs, sliding down the last banister and into the lobby. Combeferre smirked and went along with Courf’s antics, knowing he probably had a crazy plan in mind.

****

They met the others in front of Ziegler’s. Jehan was wearing mint green skinny jeans, that were just a little too tight, and a bright orange and purple floral smock. Enjolras and Grantaire’s faces were attached to one another, and they probably didn’t even notice Combeferre and Courfeyrac’s arrival, but whatever they were happy and that’s all that mattered.

“Everyone else is at home base. Eponine literally bit a guy for this table, so we better keep it for her sake,” Jehan yelled, the noise from the club blasting into the street. “I’ll get Frick and Frack to detach and join us inside.”

They waved to their favorite poet and went through the giant glass doors. At first glance, Ziegler’s was just another club: flashing neon strobe lights, big dance floor with a DJ jamming away, and a bar with a glittery countertop.  But if you looked closer you could notice the quirky minutiae that made this place a Les Amis favorite.

Musichetta and Bahorel worked a double act bartending gig. They threw vodka bottles at one another and they never ever dropped anything. Whenever they put on a show you could always hear the squeals and nervous squeaks of one of Chetta’s favorite boys, Joly, nearby.

The DJ was Feuilly, so basically no one ever wanted to sit down because he never played the wrong song. Even music buffs like Eponine and Combeferre couldn’t complain because he never played things like Ke$ha and Skrillex. He remixed oldies and made really good songs fresh and new again. Fan-maker by day, bad-ass DJ by night, not a likely combination but it worked.

They joined the rest of the gang at the table Eponine had saved for them and sat down. They then, as a group, began to debate on what appetizers they should order. Nothing too spicy because Marius would start crying. Cheese fries were too messy. Regular fries were too boring. “No Courfeyrac, they do not have T.G.I Friday’s loaded potato skins here.”

“What about Chicken Tenders?” Combeferre suggested.

“TENDERS!” Bossuet hollered, throwing his fists up in the air and running onto the dance floor, nearly falling flat on his face while slipping on a spilled grasshopper.

“I swear that man is going to die from stepping on a banana peel,” said Eponine.

“I like bananas,” said Marius coming out of his daze from looking at the flashing lights.

“That’s what Combeferre said an hour ago,” muttered Courfeyrac quietly.

The spectacled man blushed a deep red, hoping no one else had heard what his boyfriend had said. So, Les Amis decided on ordering an extra large platter of Chicken Tenders and an extra extra large platter of fried macaroni and cheese balls.

“I hear their balls are just as good as-” Joly cut off because his friends had burst into hysterical giggles, “What?”

Bossuet patted his shoulder wiping the tears out of his eyes with his other hand. The invisible light bulb over the young doctor’s head lit up; his mouth dropped into a small “oh” and began to laugh along with the rest of his companions.

“That’s _also_ what Combeferre said-”

“Courfeyrac, please be so kind and shut your face for me. I would rather our friends not know every detail about our sex life,” Combeferre interrupted, clearly louder than he intended because the table around him fell silent staring at him.

“Oh it’s okay Ferre we already know how wild you two are, Courf keeps a blog,” said Grantaire smirking, “How was Cosmos last week?” Grantaire winked at him.

Combeferre blanched and began to stammer. He turned to his boyfriend and grabbed him by his shirt, dragging him towards the bathrooms. Ferre thrust him into the men’s bathroom, locking the door behind him. He shoved Courfeyrac against one of the walls. Taking a couple deep breaths, he loosened his hold. But only slightly.

“You keep a blog. Of our sexual encounters.”

“You make it sound so clinical,” said Courfeyrac pouting.

“Our intimate time together is not something for you to share with the universe via the internet.”

“Ferre I don’t keep a blog, R was just messing with you.”

“How did he know about Cosmos then? Huh?”

“What, I’m not allowed to talk about how amazing my boyfriend is in bed with one of my very good friends?”

A few moments of silence passed before Combeferre let his hands drop. Courfeyrac slid down the wall a bit, just so that his feet were firmly planted on the ground. He fixed his shirt, rubbing out any wrinkles.

“I’m good in bed?” Combeferre asked softly.

Courfeyrac turned to face his boyfriend. He put his hand against the man’s cheek. Combeferre leaned into the touch willingly. Courf looked into those deep dark eyes and smiled.

“Combeferre you are a fucking fantastic lover.”

It was Combeferre who closed the gap, forcing their mouths together. Courfeyrac’s lips parted in a sigh and that was all the invitation Ferre needed; their tongues intertwining as if they were destined to tango for eternity. This time it was Combeferre who was pushed against the wall. Kisses and licks turned to small bites and sucks. Courfeyrac broke the kiss only to fall to his knees unbuttoning his boyfriend’s jeans.

 

***

The two returned to the table some time later, holding hands. Both their hair sticking up in odd places and both had a look of complete bliss on their face. Their friends whistled and made whooping noises. For once, they didn’t blush but instead kissed each other once again. Courfeyrac sat on a stool next to Grantaire.

The cynic whispered in his ear, “Did you just blow him in the bathroom?”

Courfeyrac nodded.

“Well shit, you took my idea, now I’ll just have to drag Enj someplace else,” Grantaire laughed and slapped his friend’s back.

“I need a drink,” announced Eponine.

“I will go get us drinks.” Courfeyrac announced, standing up and grinding his ass across Combeferre’s lap as he scooched by and if he felt something as he passed, he didn’t let on, “Worry not my friends, for I have memorized your drink orders.” He shouted over the din of music and sweating bodies. Les Amis nodded and Courfeyrac skipped over to the bar. “Chetta and Bahorel, it’s time for the mass drink order, are you ready?” Courfeyrac leaned over the counter. Bahorel and Musichetta readied their shakers, “I need one bay breeze, one bloody mary, two cosmopolitans, one gin and tonic, one greyhound, one rum and coke, and two shirley temples, one virgin and one with a little bit of something something mixed in, but not enough to taste, gradually add more when I come back for the next round.” Bahorel looked at him skeptically, “I promise I’m not party drugging Combeferre! I just wanna see what loose Ferre looks like.”

Bahorel and Musichetta nodded and got to work on the drinks and Courfeyrac nodded his head and tapped his fingers on the bar whilst making ludicrous faces at fellow patrons. With an entire tray of drinks clutched in his scheming paws, Courfeyrac returned to the table to polite applause, “Yes, yes I know, I’m brilliant.” Courf sat down and handed Ferre his drink.

“Virgin, yes?” Combeferre took a sip of the slightly spiked drink, “Wait I just realized what I said, Courf don’t you dare answer that.” Courfeyrac giggled into his shirt sleeve and lapped at his own drink, wanting to stay perfectly sober and catch every moment of Combeferre in a drunken state.

It started slowly, with Combeferre squinting at the lights and constantly asking if the music was really loud or if it was just him. He started to chat rapidly about bubonic plague, which made Joly actually get up from the safety of the table and run into the uncertainty of the dance floor to find Bossuet.

Then came that slightly slurred drink around the mid-way point of the second drink with more alcohol introduced, and Courfeyrac couldn’t help but laugh and ask for a rum and coke while he watched his boyfriend spiral into the insanity of being drunk at a bar. Apparently, it did not take much to get Ferre drunk at all, he had hardly finished his second Shirley and pawed at Courfeyrac’s shirt.

“Babe, Babe, Babe,” He took off his glasses and put them on the table and rubbed his head in the crook between Courfeyrac’s shoulder and neck, “Courf, Courf, Courf, Courfeyrac,” Courf bit his lower lip and tried not to laugh. Enjolras and Grantaire snickered along with him and watched as Ferre started to stick his fingers into nearly every hole in Courfeyrac’s face, “Babe, Baaaaaabe.”

“Yes?” Courfeyrac gently grabbed his boyfriend’s wandering hands.

“I wanna- I wanna dance.” Combeferre hiccuped.

“You want to dance?” Courfeyrac giggled.

“Yes please.” Ferre pouted.

“Okay, let’s dance.” Courfeyrac slid out of the booth and Combeferre followed his swaying hips out onto the dance floor, “I’m going to make a request, stay here and dance!” Courf shouted over the ruckus and headed towards DJ Feuilly’s booth while Combeferre licked his lips and looked a little lost in the mass of sweating people. “Could you play Separate Ways by Journey?” Courfeyrac hopped up into Feuilly’s box and spoke in a normal volume.

“Anything for you, Kid!” Feuilly howled and set it up to play next on his computer.

“Thank You!” Courfeyrac tapped his nose and wriggled across the floor to get to Ferre who had begun to roll his hips and shoulders, “I asked Feuilly to play your favorite song!” Courf shouted.

“You need to pee on my pavement bong?” Combeferre put his arms around Courfeyrac’s neck.

“That doesn’t even make any sense!” Courfeyrac pecked Combeferre’s lips.

“You said it first!” Combeferre yelled. The synthesizer of  Ferre’s favorite Journey song blessed the speakers. He instantly perked up, “My favorite song! Feuilly is playing my favorite song!” He started to jump up and down to the beat.

“I know!” Courfeyrac started laughing and jumping with him. Combeferre sang loudly and rather off key, but he seemed to be enjoying himself, and was much more exciting than if he were sober. As if to prove Courfeyrac’s point, Combeferre whipped off his vest and belt, looped his belt around his forehead and whirled his vest around in the air like a lasso. Courfeyrac could hardly contain himself from falling onto the floor and laughing for the rest of the night.

“Hey!” Combeferre looped Courfeyrac with his vest, “Hey, we should dance!”

“Ferre, we are dancing!” Courfeyrac guffawed. Combeferre looked down at his feet, then back at Courfeyrac.

“Oh yeah.” Ferre smirked and grabbed Courfeyrac’s shirt front and mushing their mouths together. Courfeyrac squeaked and fell into the kiss, as sloppy and wet as it was. Ferre hungrily nipped at Courfeyrac’s lips with his teeth and slowly made his way up Courf’s jaw bone and onto his ear. Courfeyrac struggled to keep his knees from shaking. Combeferre’s breath was loud in his ear, “Taste the rainbow.” He hissed.

Courfeyrac grabbed his boyfriend’s shoulder for support as his legs threatened to buckle, “If you don’t stop I’m going to have to take you into the bathroom again.” Courfeyrac smirked. Combeferre nipped at his ear once again before pecking at his lips.

“I’m tired now.” Ferre put his head on Courfeyrac’s shoulder and slipped his hand into the front pocket of Courf’s jeans.

Courfeyrac bit his lower lip and kiss the top of Ferre’s head, “Do you want to go home?”

“Yes please.” Combeferre butted his head into his boyfriend’s t-shirt.

“Okay let’s go.” Courfeyrac took Ferre’s hands out of his pockets and held it as they walked off the dance floor, “We’re headed home guys.” Courfeyrac grinned at their table.

“Karaoke hasn’t even started!” Bossuet cried, his mouth half-filled with chewed chicken tenders.

“I know, but I’ve got to get this one home.” Courf wiggled his caterpillar eyebrows and nodded his head towards his intoxicated partner.

“Are you okay to drive?” Enjolras pulled away from Grantaire to question the sobriety of Courfeyrac.

“I had one rum and coke over an hour ago, I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, you kids have fun.” Grantaire chuckled and waved them away. Courfeyrac hooked his pinky with Combeferre’s and they swayed and stumbled their way out of the club and into the parking lot. Courfeyrac buckled Combeferre into the passenger seat and closed the door. Combeferre slapped his hands on the window, letting out a shrill shriek. Courf pulled the door back open.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to go into space!” Combeferre looked wildly upset and his pupils were small pinholes.

“We’re not going into space, Ferre, we’re going home.”

“Then why am I in an intergalactic cruiser?”

“You’re in our Mazda.”

“That’s only what you want me to think Alien doppelgänger!” Combeferre swatted at Courfeyrac’s hands.

“I’ll give you a good probing when we get home, now just sit still and I’ll drive us home.” Courfeyrac chuckled and closed the door and got into his own seat and quickly drove them home, “See? We’re not going into space, just home.”

Combeferre looked highly suspicious as he got out of the car. Courfeyrac took his hand and he seemed to visibly calm down. He eyed the doorman in the lobby but was completely back to normal when Courfeyrac close the door to their apartment and hung his keys on the hook.

“Bed?” Courfeyrac shrugged off his jacket and held out his hand. Combeferre dropped his vest on a nearby chair and took his boyfriend’s hand.

Courf half carried, half dragged his very drunk boyfriend to their bedroom. All the while Combeferre was whispering filthy things into his ear. _The things Combeferre said he was going to do to Courfeyrac._ Courf had to put his hand on the hallway wall because someone that drunk should not be able to think that clearly, and that creatively, and therefore he needed support before he collapsed. He definitely had to write down these ideas somewhere because most of them Courfeyrac desperately wanted to try.

By the time they actually reached the bedroom, Courfeyrac helped his boyfriend sit on the bed so he could kneel, not to do what he really _really_ wanted to do, but to undo Combeferre’s converse. After untying one set of laces, Courfeyrac heard a light thump. Combeferre had fallen back on the bed, quietly snoring. He chuckled then set out to complete undressing task before him.

After 15 minutes, Combeferre was wearing his Cosmos pajama pants and a white t shirt and Courfeyrac was in his briefs and a black t-shirt from a rally they did a couple years ago, both men were under the covers and one of them was fast asleep drooling onto his pillow. Courfeyrac reached over and ran his hand through Combeferre’s hair. The man stirred.

“Courf, what time is it?”

“It’s bed time.”

“Why did you wake me then?”

“Because I wanted to tell you that I love you dummy.”

“Love you-,” and before he could say “too” he had closed his eyes once again, drifting into the bliss that is sleep.

“I can’t wait to see you in the morning,” said Courf smiling turning off his light.

 

***

Combeferre woke to the worst headache he had ever had in his entire life. Every sound was three times too loud for his liking. Every light was burning his retinas as if he was Galileo staring at the sun. He felt as if his skull was the planet of Vulcan in the reboot of Star Trek and it was going to implode at any minute. And every fiber of his being knew that this was all Courfeyrac’s fault. Combeferre groaned and dragged his pillow over his head to cover all orifices that could be exposed to the outside world.

“COURFEYRAC!” he shouted. He cringed at the decibel level of his own voice. The creak of his bedroom door sent chills up his spine. However, the pain was beginning to fade and the morning, or actually afternoon, light was beginning to dim. He retreated from his pillow to see his boyfriend sitting on the edge of their bed with the biggest smirk on his face.

“Rise and shine lazy daisy.”

“What. Happened. Last. Night.”

“I uh- I may have swapped our drinks last night ,” Combeferre took a deep breath.

“I presume they became increasingly more alcoholic as the night wore on.”

“Your presumption is correct.”

“Am I feeling the horrific effects of a hangover?”

“Two for two Ferre.”

“As soon as these feelings subside, know this,” Combeferre said pointing at Courf, “I’m going to kill you.”

“Sure sure.”

“I mean it!”

“Just go back to bed.”

Combeferre reawoke in the late evening. He got up and took a shower, refusing to acknowledge his nappy hair and the dark circles under his eyes. He now has much more sympathy for all of his friends who come to classes Monday morning after a night of drinking. Ferre couldn’t imagine doing anything other than curling up in the blankets and sleeping for a week. He put on a clean pair of pajamas and went out into their living room.

Courfeyrac was watching Cosmos, what a surprise, and eating Froot Loops. He looked up when he saw his boyfriend enter the room.

“Hey sleepy head, you still gonna kill me?”

“No.”

Courfeyrac’s spoon stopped between his bowl and his mouth, “Really?” he asked surprised.

“One: I don’t have the energy, and two: even though I don’t remember much of last night, what I do remember is that I had a lot of fun, and it was with you. That and some vague thing about me whispering in your ear a lot. Oh and something about a bathroom,” Courfeyrac hid his smile behind his hand, “So I guess a few drinks every now and again wouldn’t kill me.”

“Do you wanna know what happened last night?”

“Do I?”

“You remember how I made you watch The Hangover with Enjolras and Grantaire?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You know how at the end they look through the photos they took during their night in Vegas, and how crazy they were?”

“Yeah,” said Ferre getting nervous.

“Well, I guess our friends documented our evening.”

“ _They didn't._ ”

“Oh but they did,” said Courf beckoning his boyfriend to sit next to him on the couch grabbing his phone.

“We’re only going to do this once, and then we delete the photos. Promise?”

Courf looked into Ferre’s eyes and grinned.

“You may want to keep some of these actually.”

“That’s for me to decide then.”

“Ready?” said Courf bringing the photos app up. Combeferre nodded and Courfeyrac clicked on the first photo. They began to scroll together.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” gasped Combeferre bringing his hand to his mouth.

“And that’s just the first photo.”

“I not going to kill you, I’m going to kill our friends.”

 

_“Do I really dance like that?”_

“Yes and it is super sexy.”

Let’s just set they didn’t go through the rest of the photos that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the first time we went beyond some chaste kissing....down the rabbit hole we go.   
> Comments and Suggestions are always appreciated! <3


End file.
